¿Más que compañía?
by Zu00
Summary: Miku, deberá pasar un tiempo en la Villa Hatsune, antes de trabajar en la compañía de sus padres. A su vez conocerá a Rin, que se convertirá en su nueva mucama y compañera. Ambas tiene personalidades y sueños diferentes. No sera fácil pero deberán aprender a vivir y trabajar juntas, sin pensar que entre ellas podría surgir algo mas que simple compañía, incluso mas que la amistad.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola! Bueno es mi primer fanfic Yuri! Y es una historia que tenia en mente desde hace tanto tiempo pero ahora la quise implementar al mundo vocaloid. **

**Espero el sumary sea lo mas entendible posible. La historia será desde el punto de vista tanto de Rin como de Miku. La primera será una chica del pueblo vecino a la Villa Hatsune, en la cual vivirá Miku, la cual es hija de personas muy adineradas. Pero no puedo decir más o se arruina (hehe)**

**Sin más espero le den una oportunidad a la historia, todo será muy drama Queen y romantico. Gracias por leer.**

**¿Más que compañía?**

* * *

**Primer vistazo**

**POV Miku**

El sol pegó de lleno en mi rostro y sentí el calor quemar mi piel. Me levante pesadamente e hice las sábanas aún lado. Coloque mis pies descalzos en el frío suelo y un escalofrío me invadió. Me dirigí hacia la ventana, la abrí dejando pasar toda la luz, hacia un buen día cómo para salir a montar o para jugar tenis. Sería un bien día, si no fuera porque hoy se marcharía _Suki_ mi mucama o como me gustaba verla mi _nana_. Aquella dulce mujer que me había acompañado a lo largo de toda mi vida, había cuidado de mi con tanto amor y dedicación como si fuera de su sangre. Y ahora, a petición de sus hijos y mis padres era momento de dejar que se jubilara y pasará sus días descansando. No podía sentirme peor. Suspire resignada y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Cuando la enorme tina estuvo llena de agua tibia deje entrar mi cuerpo y me sumergí escapando de la realidad.

Una vez que estuve limpia, salí encontrándome a Suki esperando fuera, en mi habitación. En sus manos tenía un vestido color agua. Estaba por saludarla hasta que note que no usaba su habitual vestimenta. Aquel vestido negro con encaje blanco tan típico del las mucamas pero que ella siempre había usado tan recatadamente por debajo de las rodillas. Los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas porque no volvería a despertar sabiendo que ella estaría para mí esperando cada mañana. Suki se acercó en silencio adivinando el pesar que había en mi corazón, con cariño me condujo hasta hacerme sentar en el borde de la cama. Delicadamente comenzó a cepillar mi cabellera que con cada año requería más tiempo ya que mi cabello verde agua me llegaba casi a la cintura. Hacía tiempo que Suki había dejado de hacerme mis coletas ahora solo mantenía el cabello suelto. Cuando finalizó me ayudó a ponerme el hermoso vestido. Suki permaneció sin decir palabra alguna hasta avisarme que pronto estaría el desayuno yo solo asentí obediente.

Acostumbraba siempre a desayunar con en la cocina solo para no sentirme sola en el enorme comedor. Al entrar siempre me invadía el dulce olor a panqueques recién hechos y café.

- Espero que en mi ausencia sigas comiendo bien - dijo Suki a la vez que colocaba un plato repleto de comida frente mío.

Mis ojos viajaron de mi plato a Suki, a sus bellos y un poco cansados pero siempre alegres ojos marrones. Su cabellera antes color chocolate ahora estaba salpicada de mechones blancos. Suki siempre había sido hermosa y los años no habían hecho estragos.

- Me portare bien- respondí, esbozado una pequeña sonrisa.

- También se amable con la nueva persona que cuide de ti.- dijo acariciando mi cabeza, a lo que solo respondí asintiendo seriamente.

La mañana siguió tranquila, pase horas tomando café en el salón con Suki tratando de aprovechar cada momento. Hablamos de todo, de mi reciente viaje al extranjero, de que hacía unos meses era una una estudiante universitaria y ahora pronto trabajaría en la compañía de mis padres, de lo mucho que extrañaba a mis amigas y que sin ella pasaría los días aburridos estando en esta enorme villa sola y lejos de la ciudad. Ella prometió visitarme y yo hice lo mismo. Pero todo sería diferente, en la noche llegaría la nueva señora que se encargaría de ocupar su lugar.

Al medio día llegó mi madre y corrí a recibirla. Ella siempre llegaba temprano para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, y estar un rato conmigo.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunte a la vez que caminaba a su lado.

Ella giro su vista a mí y comenzó a contarme su día, cada palabra que salía de sus delgados labios me fascinaba, todo lo referente al crecimiento de la compañía atrapaba mi total interés. Sabía que en algunas semanas, me obligarían a tomar mi lugar en un alto puesto de trabajo dentro de ella, y a pesar de mi amor por la administración, yo había deseado y luchado porque me permitieran tomar experiencia en otro lugar en el extranjero lejos de sus influencias y ascender por mis propios medios. Pero como siempre mi padre se había negado, alegando que no era correcto y que no valía la pena que sufriera y perdiera tiempo si podía ejercer dentro de nuestra compañía. Siempre bajo su protección.

Debía esperar a que la comida estuviera lista, y mi madre tenía ocupada a Suki, tal vez también despidiéndose de ella, por lo que me hicieron a un lado y nuevamente volví a caer en el aburrimiento. Camine hacia los jardines, pensando que tal vez sería buena idea pedir que ensillaran mi caballo, la _Villa Hatsune_ contaba con establos y hectáreas de pastizales donde poder andar.

Anduve varios metros hasta llegar al establo. Albergábamos unos siete ejemplares, todos campeones. Su cuidador era un hombre de edad mayor llamado _Johnny. _¿Qué pasaría cuando el también tuviera que irse?

- Buenos días señorita Hatsune.- saludo cordialmente.

- Bueno días.- respondí esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Quiere su caballo?- pregunto y solo asentí.

En pocos minutos Johnny con manos hábiles había ensillado y preparado a mi yegua _Luna_. Apenas me subí la hice correr lo más veloz que podían sus patas, buscando dejar atrás la Villa, y perdiéndome en la pradera. El viento soplaba fuerte contra mi rostro, y mis cabellos se movían rebeldes. Solo en ese estado podía sentirme libre y viva. Apreté fuertemente las riendas y cerré los ojos furiosa. No quería que Suki se fuera. ¿Por qué debía irse mi mejor amiga? No era tan antisocial, pero en el mundo en que vivía no podía confiar en nadie. Todos siempre querían algo.

Me detuve porque debía darle un descanso a _Luna_. Gire en dirección contraria, y aun podía ver la _Villa Hatsune_. Metros de una magnifica construcción, perfectamente cuidada y administrada por tan tas personas que día a día dedicaban horas a su limpieza y mantenimiento. Contábamos con más de veinte habitaciones, comedores, alberca, canchas, jardines, salones de baile, y claro, nuestro establo donde mi padre tenía a los mejores especímenes. Toda esa belleza arquitectónica, a la espera de nuestros próximos invitados. Pero mientras el día llegaba, yo debía esperar sola. Porque era demasiado perezosa para ir a la ciudad, y sentía que el pueblo no tenía nada por ofrecer.

Mire el sol y el cielo, note que el magnífico día se comenzaba a llenar de nubes grises, que solo podían indicar que la lluvia se acercaba. Suspire resignaba, debía volver, tal vez otro día podría montar mas allá, y alejarme todo lo posible, y llegar a las plantaciones de trigo, pero hoy no.

Antes de entrar tuve que limpiarme porque estaba llena de fango y podría molestar a mamá. En el comedor ya se encontraban mis padres charlando. Al ver a mi padre corrí a abrazarlo y me recibió alegre y con brazos abiertos, ya que casi no nos veíamos. La comida transcurrió tranquila, y en silencio. Evitaba a toda costa temas incómodos, pero mi padre lo arruino.

- Creo que te gustara la nueva oficina que he preparado para ti.- dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Oficina?- dije abriendo mucho los ojos.- ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

- Para nada, el puesto que tendrá lo amerita. - Solo permanecí en silencio, mire a mi madre que trato de tranquilizarme con la mirada y después volví mi atención al hombre a mi lado.

- Sabes que preferiría no tener esa clase de privilegios.- respondí secamente.

- Miku.- dijo irritado.- Eres una Hatsune, la empresa algún día será tuya y debes saber imponer tu poder y dirigir a los empleados.

- Lo sé.- respondí resignada.- Solo quisiera que no me lo pusieran tan fácil.- finalice haciendo un lado mi plato.- Si me disculpan, no tengo apetito.

La tarde cayo y con ella la lluvia finalmente. Había llegado la hora de que Suki se fuera, sus hijos esperaban abajo. Creí que si me despedía de ella dentro de mi habitación seria menos dolorosa e incomodo, pero no fue así. Permanecí largos minutos de pie mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella también lloraba pero su rostro lucia tranquilo. Sin más corrí a abrazarla y ella me envolvió con sus cálidos brazos.

- Mi pequeña, no llores. – susurro.- Eres una chica fuerte.

- No es verdad.- dije entre sollozos.

- Miku escúchame.- dijo empujándome levemente para verme al rostro.- Te esperan cosas maravillosas y yo espero de tu mucha grandeza. Algo me dice que tu y la nueva chica se llevaran de maravilla.

- No es verdad.- dije negando con la cabeza y ocultando nuevamente mi rostro en su hombro.

Suki me abrazo y acaricio mis cabellos hasta caer dormida. Odiaba eso de mi, siempre que lloraba quedaba rendida como si drenara mis energías. Cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos Suki se había ido, imaginaba que se había quedado conmigo un buen rato e incluso me había recostado en mi cama, pero al final de cuentas se había tenido que marchar y había dejado un gran vacío en mi vida.

Me levante de la cama, dispuesta a dirigirme al baño, pero un pequeño sobre puesto en mi mesa de noche me sorprendió. Rápidamente lo mete y leí el reverso. _Para mi pequeña Miku. _Era el último recuerdo que Suki me había dejado. Lo apreté fuertemente a mi pecho y unas lagrimas escaparon de mi rostro.

- Miku.- era mi madre que había entrado sin pedir permiso.- Miku ya llego la nueva chica.

- ¿Tan pronto?- pregunte, y mi voz carecía de emoción.

- Sí, bueno, dormiste varias horas.- dijo en tono preocupada.

- Ya bajo.- respondí secamente, sin dirigirle mirada alguna.

Había llegado, aquella persona que creía poder ocupar un lugar en mi vida. Imposible, nadie lo haría. A pesar de mis suplicas mis padres habían insistido en buscarme otra mucama, alguien que cuidara de mi las 24 horas. Y yo había declarado que ya era lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme y atenderme, _¿Pero no acaba de llorar por mi Nana?_ Era una pequeña vergüenza. Pero no dejaría que la otra chica se quedara, no importaría como, pero la fastidiaría hasta que decidiera irse. Camine hacia el cuarto de baño, me enjuague las lágrimas y endurecí mi mirada. No iba a doblegarme.

Mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo, podía escuchar voces provenientes de una de las habitaciones, ambas femeninas, mi madre y la chica. Estaba por abrir la puerta y enfrentarlas cuando alguien me tomo el brazo e hizo que me girara.

- Miku.- era mi padre.- Se gentil con la nueva chica.

- No te preocupes.- trate de sonar sincera.

- Pensé que sería buena idea, que trataras con alguien de tu edad.- dijo levemente nervioso.

- ¿Mi edad?- pregunte sorprendida. Se suponía que debía cuidarme, por lo tanto debía ser mucho mayor que yo.

- Entra y conócela.- dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Al entrar la voz de ambas se detuvo, levante mi vista y a la primera en ver fue a mi madre. Sus ojos reflejaban seguridad y tranquilidad. Detrás de ella se encontraba otra persona, mucho más bajita porque mi madre me impedía verla.

La persona salió de espaladas de mi madre, y la luz que entraba por uno de los ventanales la ilumino. No era lo que esperaba. Era una pequeña criatura, una chica de visiblemente más joven que yo. Tenía los cabellos rubios, que en reflejo a la luz parecían dorados. Su rostro era como el marfil, pálido y constataba perfectamente con sus iris azules puestos en los enormes y bonitos ojos que me miraban a través de los mechones que caían por su frente, su cabello estaba muy corto, pero no parecía menos femenina, ya que su rostro era bonito y dulce, pero reflejaba una gran seguridad. Era muy menuda, y más bajita que yo. Así permanecí estática en mi lugar contemplándola.

- Miku, te presento a Rin Kagamine.

* * *

**Gracias a quienes leyeron hasta el final, dejen muchos comentarios y opiniones para saber si les gusta o que ondas (haha) Besos hasta pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola solo quiero agradecer a HeLeNa KaGaMiNe por inspirarme a seguir con esta historia, y sin más que decir les dejo el segundo capítulo, un poco largo, pero ya después de este s viene la historia de la pareja. Gracias**

* * *

**POV Rin**

Nuevamente me había levantado tarde. ¿Qué el despertador no funcionaba? Arroje las sabanas al suelo, azote la puerta al salir de mi habitación, corrí por el pasillo, y cuando creí que lo había logrado, mi pequeño hermano había vuelto a cerrarme la puerta del baño en las narices. Pequeño insecto.

Solté un soplido y acomode mi cabello hacia atrás. En este caso solo me podía ir y hacer el desayuno. Baje las escaleras y toda la casa estaba aun en silencio, y por las ventanas se apreciaban los primeros rayos de sol. Llegue al refrigerador, pegado en el, por un pequeño imán estaba una nota de mamá.

-_Me fui a trabajar, cuídense, besos regreso al atardecer.- Mamá_

Mire la pequeña cocina. Abrí el refrigerador examinando cada rincón, sin encontrar algo digno de comer, así que camine hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Al abrirla el viento resoplo fuerte y fresco moviendo los holanes de mi pijama, que era más bien un viejo vestido. Los primeros rayos pegaron de lleno en mi rostro, y por un segundo pensé que hoy podría ser un buen día.

Camine descalza sobre la tierra y el húmedo césped. A mí alrededor corrían nuestros tres perros que parecían felices de verme, o tal vez solo estuvieran hambrientos. También desperdigados, estaban todos los pocos animalitos que poseíamos, cabras, una vaquita, patos y pollos. Llegue a donde estaban las mamas de estos, teníamos unas pocas gallinas, así que las hice a un lado y tome algunos huevos, colocándolos en una pequeña canasta.

Al levantarme pose la vista en mi hogar. El amanecer iluminaba la pequeña casa de madera rustica de dos pisos, pintada de un amarillo suave y con tejas rojas. Teníamos algunos metros de tierra fértil, donde mi madre cultivaba algunos tomates y papas. En fin, no era mucho o casi nada, pero era algo que mi padre nos había dejado.

Cuando los huevos revueltos estuvieron casi listos, escuche las voces de mi abuela y mi hermano acercándose. Ya lo imaginaba, él seguro le platicaba alguna historia divertida del colegio, o algo parecido, y mi abuela escuchaba atenta a sus palabras, como si estuviera escuchando el discurso más importante del mundo.

- Buenos días, cariño.- saludo.

- Buenas.- dije girando un poco la cabeza para sonreírle.

Sin siquiera voltear, sabía que Len estaría sentándose en el pequeño comedor, mientras mi abuela ponía pan y mantequilla sobre la mesa. Era una antigua experta repostera, y siempre trataba de prepararnos pan o bollos. Una vez que estuvo listo, coloque la comida en los platos y la lleve a la mesa. Les serví jugo recién exprimido y me senté a su lado.

Desayunamos en silencio. Mi abuela parecía un tanto preocupada o distraída, tal vez por lo de hoy. Len en cambio era totalmente ajeno, algo de esperarse en un niño tan pequeño, solo tenía 8 años, y era una pequeño denomino de cabellos rubios, tal vez si tuviésemos la misma edad podríamos pasar por gemelos, y es que yo me parecía tanto a él a su edad.

- ¿Estás segura, Rin?- pregunto mi abuela, mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules.

- Claro que si, tu no podrías…- trate de explicar.- Debes quedarte a cuidar a Len, yo estaré bien.

Ella no respondió más que con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sabia de las razones de su preocupación, pero no podía permitir que ella tomara el trabajo, era algo mayor y cuidar de una niña pequeña era demasiado trabajo. Tampoco estábamos en posición de despreciar un trabajo como ese, la paga era demasiado buena y solo debía de cuidar de la hija de los _Hatsune_ toda la semana, y tendría los fines de semana libres. Según la amiga de mi abuela, la _Villa Hatsune_ era un lugar hermoso y la familia era muy amable. En verdad deseaba que fuera así.

- Len, apúrate debo llevarte al colegio.- le dije al pequeño.

La mañana paso rápidamente, había dejado a Len y mi abuela pasaría por él después de su habitual visita al mercadito del pueblo. Mientras, yo había aprovechado el tiempo, había limpiado y preparado un caldo y una ensalada con verduras del huerto. Estaba esperando que el caldo terminara de hacerse, mientras disfrutaba de una taza de café caliente y observaba distraída la ventana. Había estado la mayor parte del tiempo en casa y aun no había recibido llamada alguna.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y apreté la taza entre mis manos. ¿Porque no había respuesta? En verdad quería entrar a la universidad, sabía que tendría que dejar a mi familia, pero también que era la única manera de salir adelante, en este pequeño pueblo no había grandes posibilidades para una chica y menos si no tenia estudios. Si lograba entrar e ir a la ciudad, buscaría un empleo inmediatamente, y mandaría la mayor parte del dinero a mi familia, no podía olvidar mis obligaciones con ellos.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí la puerta abrirse, y vi a mi madre entrar por ella. Rápidamente me levante del asiento y corrí a tomar su pesado bolso. Lucía cansada como todos los días, pero hoy era peor, porque los cultivos se estaban dando y debía pasar horas inclinada recogiéndolos.

Mi madre era una experta en la tierra, toda su vida había sido así, poseía conocimientos heredados de su abuelo y su padre, es por esas enseñanzas que teníamos algunas plantas de las cuales alimentarnos. Era una pena que no pudiera llegar a ser algo más que una trabajadora, una agricultora para los más poderosos. De tener más dinero, o tierras, mi madre hubiera podido hacer crecer cualquier tierra.

- ¿No han llegado?- me pregunto a la vez que acariciaba su espalda.

- No aun no.- dije guardando su sombreo y su bolso. – Vamos siéntate.

- Mira ven a ver.- dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá y extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

- ¿Semillas?- pregunte intentando tomar una, pero ella no lo permitió.

- De sandias.- respondió sonriente.- Las he hallado, y pensé que podríamos plantarlas, en poco tiempo será un gasto menos. Hasta podríamos vender algunas.

- Qué bueno mamá.- sonreí un poquito.

Rápidamente volví a la cocina y le serví una taza de té, algo especial para el dolor muscular. Se la entregue y ella bebió rápido, de un sorbo. Me senté a sus pies y la contemple mientras posaba la taza en sus finos labios. ¿Cómo alguien tan bonita termino así? Mi madre era una belleza, de ella habíamos heredado la melena rubia, pero no solo era hermosa, sino que poseía una elegancia y gracia envidiable. Todo lo hacía con mucha delicadeza, al contrario a mí que era brusca y sin cuidado. Tenía un rostro muy fino, y dos grandes ojos grises, su mirada era siempre dulce para todo el mundo, y parecía siempre ver el lado bueno de todo. Era una mujer fuerte, que sola había logrado sacar a su pequeña familia adelante.

- ¡Mami!- grito Len que entraba por la puerta, arrojándose a sus brazos.

- ¡Len, mama está cansada!- chille, tratando de arráncalo de sus brazos.

- No Rin, déjalo.- respondió ella riendo, a lo que Len me saco la lengua.

La tarde fue algo movida, durante la comida Len nos conto las travesuras que él y sus amigos habían hecho a uno de sus profesores. Agradecía sus intervenciones, porque hacía que mi madre y abuela olvidaran sus preocupaciones hacia mi persona, al menos de momento.

Después de limpiar todo, decidí caminar por el pequeño jardín, tal vez jugar con nuestros perros. Ninguno era de raza, tenían pelaje marrón, negro y blanco, habían sido recogidos de la calle por mi madre en diferentes ocasiones, ella decía que habían vivido situaciones muy tristes y solo necesitaban algo de afecto, tenía razón, se habían vuelto buenos compañeros y guardianes. Al irme acercando, pude verla trabajar en su pequeño huerto, podría decirle que dejara de hacerlo y descansara, pero sabía que esto era como una terapia para ella, una manera de relajarse. A una distancia prudente, la observaba tararear una canción, a la vez que dedicaba minuciosos cuidados a cada planta y raíz.

- Rin.- me llamo, posando sus ojos en mi.- Hija, en verdad desearía que no tuvieras que hacer esto.

- Mamá…

- No, tu ya haces mucho por nosotros.- dijo acercándose y posando sus manos en mis hombros.

- No me molesta hacerlo, yo debo cuidarlos.- dije bajando la vista a la tierra que cubría los dedos de mis pies.

- Cuídate mucho.- dijo estrechadme entre sus brazos, para después acariciar mis cortos cabellos cariñosamente.- No sé como agradecer lo que haces.

- No me voy al fin de mundo, mamá.- dije tratando de relajar el momento.

- Lo sé pero…- dijo con voz entrecortada, podría jugar que ya había comenzado a llorar. Intente separarme de ella un poco para verla a los ojos.

- Estaré bien.- le afirme sonriendo

- Lo sé, eres muy fuerte.- dijo tomando mis mejillas.- Rin, deberías dejarte el cabello largo

- ¡Mamá!.- chille negando con la cabeza.- Ya hablamos de eso.- Y ella solo rio.

Por fin había llegado la hora, después de una pequeña cena, lleve a Len a acostar, el pequeño lucia un poco decaído y triste por tener que despedirse, tuve que pasar varios minutos, consolándolo y secando sus lagrimas, tratando de convencerlo que era lo mejor y que volvería en unos días. Una vez que deje a Len más tranquilo, dormido y en su cama, baje las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, encontrándome con mi abuela en un sillón y a mi madre en la puerta con mi maleta.

- Ya casi, ¿No?- dije alzándome de hombros.

- Déjame verte.- dijo mi madre acercándose a mí y peinando mis cabellos cariñosamente. Ya había tomado un baño y me había puesto el vestido más bonito que encontré.

- Así estoy bien.- dije quitándome sus manos de encima. En sus ojos veía lagrimas asomarse.

- Ven aquí cariño.- llamo mi abuela extendiendo su mano para que me acercara.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

- Ten quiero que le regales esto a la niña. – dijo entregándome una pequeña bolsa decorada con flores.

- ¿Puedo ver?- le pregunte curiosa. Ella asintió.

Al abrirla me encontré con una pequeña muñeca, era preciosa y delicada. Estaba hecha de una tela de material suave. Tenía cabellos largos y rubios hechos de hilos lana, un vestidito de flores rojas y dos pequeños botones azules como ojos. Parecía a una de las tantas muñecas que antes hacía para mí. Su gesto me sorprendió, pero aun más el hecho de que se parecía tanto a mí, al alzar la vista ella lo vio en mis ojos.

- Tu eres mi inspiración pequeña.- dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manitas arrugadas.

- Gracias.- dije sonriendo y evitando que las lagrimas cayeran ante sus palabras.- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que le guste?

- Claro que sí, es un obsequio para ganarte su confianza.- dijo soltándome y volviendo a envolver a la muñeca con minucioso cuidado.

El silencio que reinaba entre nosotras, fue interrumpido por el ruido de un auto al acercarse a la casa, y luego por alguien que tocaba la puerta. Las tres nos miramos, y en nuestros ojos se reflejaba la tristeza. Me levante y abrí la puerta a quien esperaba del otro lado. Era un joven muy alto de cabellos azules, que sonrió inmediatamente me vio. Parecía alguien amable.

- Buenas noches, ¿Señorita Rin?- dijo mirándome con sus bonitos ojos azules.

- Si, de me un momento, por favor.- dije a lo que el asintió, y volví a cerrar la puerta.

Mire a ambas mujeres, y corrí a abrazarlas fuertemente, sabíamos que nos volveríamos a ver, pero aun así dolía, porque solamente nos teníamos a nosotros cuatro, habíamos sido nuestra única fortaleza, nuestra única familia. Me limpie las pocas lágrimas y camine nuevamente hacia la salida, esta vez tomando mi maleta.

El joven ya me esperaba, al verme se acerco tomando mis cosas amablemente. Juntos caminamos hacia el automóvil, el guardo mis pertenecías después de abrirme la puerta, antes de entrar di un último vistazo a mi familia, a mi casa. Aun no me iba, pero ya esperaba con ansias volver.

El camino fue largo y silencioso, de vez en cuando el joven me dedicaba miradas a través del retrovisor, parecía ser muy guapo, y no pude evitar ruborizarme ante sus insistentes miradas. Aun así mi mente estaba en otro lado, me sentía nerviosa y eso se reflejaba en dolores fuertes en el estomago. Era mi primer trabajo de este estilo, en el que tuviera que tratar con personas de tan alta categoría social, y en verdad no quería arruinarlo.

- Bueno, hemos llegado señorita.- dijo el chofer mirándome con aquellos ojos brillantes.

Al bajar quede inmediatamente maravillada por la belleza del lugar, dentro del auto no había podido apreciar la extensión de terreno, todo estaba lleno de colores, y la mansión era de otro mundo, tenía un estructura colonial, antigua pero preciosa. Sus muros eran altos, de varios pisos, estaba perfectamente iluminaba y podía jurar que de día era aun mejor.

Su interior era igual o más precioso, sus pisos, paredes y decorado estaban armonizados para hacerte sentir en algún antiguo castillo, había muchas pinturas decorando las paredes, así como fotografías de la familia, que después podría apreciar. Al entrar fui conducida por el joven a una habitación más pequeña, se me ofreció algo de beber a lo que rechace amablemente, después me hicieron esperar a la dueña de la casa por algunos minutos.

- Buenas noches.- dijo la mujer.

- Buenas.- respondí poniéndome roja inmediatamente al verla. Era guapa y elegante, así que me sentí algo incomoda por su presencia.

- Debes estar cansada por el viaje, no te quitaremos mucho tiempo.- dijo sentándose a mi lado. – Pronto vendrá Miku.

- Gracias.- dije nerviosa. _Miku_ era un bonito nombre.

- ¿Es para ella?- pregunto señalando el paquete. Yo solo asentí.

Pasaron los minutos, y la mujer siguió hablándome, dándome algunas pocas instrucciones, la hora en la que debía levantarme, las pocas tareas que debía hacer, donde dormiría, comería y lo que vestiría. Yo permanecí en silencio, poniendo total atención a sus palabras, pero en el fondo deseaba ser llevada pronto a mi habitación. La conversación fue interrumpida cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse, ambas nos levantamos ante la llegada de la nueva persona.

- Miku, te presento a Rin Kagamine.- me presento la señora.

¿Dijo _Miku_? Lo que veía sorprendida no era una niña, era una joven, que me miraba con sus bonitos y grandes ojos esmeralda, que contrastaban con su pálida piel. Tenía un rostro precioso, fino y unos labios delgados de color rosa. Era mucho más alta que yo, usaba un vestido que marcaba su elegante figura, era tan delgada y alta como las chicas de las revistas. Pero, aparte de sus brillante ojos, lo que más me gusto, ¿_gusto_?, fue su cabello, era largo y podía jurar que sedoso, y su color esmeralda era cautivador.

- Buenas noche.- dijo extendiéndome su delgada mano.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta el final**


End file.
